La primera canción
by Mollly
Summary: Edward tiene un problema,sabe que le va a regalar a su hija de Navidad,el problema es ¿cual es la canción adecuada para dar inicio al Ipod?


La primera canción.

Summary: Edward tiene un problema,sabe que le va a regalar a su hija de Navidad,el problema es ¿cual es la canción adecuada para dar inicio al Ipod?

Pareja: Si tú/usted considera pareja a Edward&Renesmee,es esa.

Advertencias: Me acabo de dar cuenta que ningún persona me pertenece,ni Seth -se mata-. Alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

¡Spoiler de amancer!: Edward de Navidad le regala un Ipod a su peque,de allí la idea.

~.~.~

Edward como todo padre conocía a su hija,sabía que igual que él la música parecía tener un significado mucho más grande que para los demás,Renesmee al igual que él lograba encontrar ese mensaje que la canción traía,le llegaba como a muy pocos. Sabía lo que la canción quería dar a entender,por eso decidio regalarle para Navidad algo relacionado con la música,al principio pensó en bajar las canciones de web's autorizadas y ponerlas en un disco,pero no en todos lados se encuentra un reproductor de discos para música. Así que mejor compró un Ipod,así la su pequeña podría escuchar cualquier canción en cualquier lado,aparte estaban de moda y según su hermana más joven (Alice) se vería mucho más "_fashion",_usando el Ipod que llevando un disco,bueno volviendo al tema Edward ya tenía todas las canciones en una carpeta de su laptop,el problema consistía en eligir la canción que daría inicio,Alice había modificado el Ipod para escoger el orden de las canciones,es decir podría empezar por tu canción favorita,después por abecedarío o como cualquiera quisiera,ese era el problema,ninguna canción le parecía a Edward la adecuada. Decidió sentarse en la sala con todos sus hermanos que ahora se les veía más alegres por tener a su sobrina abriendo regalos el día de Navidad,no como ellos que incluso se los daban sin emboltura,¿que caso tenía? Alice ve el futuro y Edward lee mentes. Este último escuchó un sonido,¿era alguien tocando el piano?. Prestó más atención al parecer era la canción que le había dedicado a Bella cuando esta era humana,solo que se hacían pausas muy continuas lo más seguro era que el interprete no alcanzaba a tocar las piezas,miro con disimulo al lugar donde se encontraba el piano,si,como lo supuso era la pequeña Renesmee intentando tocar la canción de su madre,ahora que lo piensa bien Edward una vez le enseño la canción a su hija,lo más seguro es que la niña intentara tocarla. Miró a sus hermanos que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro,la niña le daba alegría al lugar. Al final Edward dejo de pensar que canción poner al principio,pondría la canción que había compuesto para Bella.

-Feliz Navidad,Renesmee- Edward tenía un solo brazo estirado,ya que la caja era tan pequeña que cabía en una sola mano. La niña perteneciente al obsequio sonrió como diciendo "gracias" y quitando la envoltura poco a poco,a diferencia de un tío de nombre Emmett que rompía el empaque,donde venía el regalo,como si la vida de Rosalie dependeria de eso,la sonrísa de la niña se hizo mucho más grande cuando vio el pequeño reproductor de música color verde,era pequeño y al parecer era _touch. _ -¿Quieres escucharlo conmigo?- Preguntó Renesmee,haciendo que a su padre se le dibuje una sonrisa en su ya tan conocido rostro angelical-Claro- aceptó con dulzura,fueron al sillón que estaba frente del televisor,claro que el Ipod no necesitaba de configuración ni mucho menos,ya que Edward lo había des-configurado el mismo día que lo compró,por lo que Renesmee solo tuvo que dejar su dedo en la pantalla del reproductor de música,después de esperar unos pocos segundos la música comenzo oirse,Renesmee corre a ponerle pausa,es un momento de padre e hija,quiere que sea así por eso conecta los audifonos blancos al puerto,le da uno a su padre y otro se lo queda a ella,ambos se lo ponen y Renesmee vuelve a dejar su dedo en la una canción,a la niña se le humedecen los ojos,es la canción de su mamá. ¡Qué regalo tan más lindo,gracias papá!,solo lo piensa,no lo quiere decir,ese pensamiento va para Edward que por cierto tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios_. _No se equivoco en poner esa canción al inicio.

Pero ahora que lo recuerda en el Ipod hay una canción de piano solo para su hija.

_La canción de Renesmee_,que se encuentra 1000 canciones después.

La niña tendrá que esperar un poco para oírla.

~.~.~

E N D E L S~!.

Me acordé de último momento que Edward le regalo un Ipod a Renesmee de Navidad,así que le escribe un One-shot a esos dos :). Quiero hacer un EmmettxRosalie,pero las ideas no me llegan ;-;. Tal vez un BejanminxTía. Ellos dos RLZ!.


End file.
